The Factory Of The Freaks
by nightmarecake426
Summary: After Wonka began gaining a pile of complaints from the families of the ticket winners he comes to an idea of what he can do to help the families settle down with the winners' new forms; by sending them off to another factory where everybody was a freak and the man who owns the factory would help the winners fit in. But will it work?


"You've really done it this time, Wonka!"

"You monster! Look what you've done to my darling daughter!"

"How could you?"

Day after day, this was all Mr. Wonka had to endure when he reached his office was a giant pile of paperwork that came twice to nearly turning him and/or a poor Oompa Loompa worker of his into a pancake. How could there be so many complaints when it only came from, what, like four families? Were they sending one complaint on one letter? Who knew! Maybe their schools were getting involved. But what Wonka did know was that all this work with complaint after complaint was slowly driving him as insane as many believed he was.

"With the amount of complaints I'm shocked that they haven't attempted to sue me yet... although I should be carefully in case I accidentally curse myself." he snorted, making random little jokes to keep him mentally stable.

"How do you manage to get yourself through all these complaints, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked, viewing the pile in front of the desk, no on it but by it due to fear that it would put too much pressure on the desk and cause to completely collapse.

"Well, if I didn't, Charlie, who will?" the chocolatier sighed, turning and looked out the window in his office, "how long have I been in here? Filing complaint after complaint until my mind is mush..."

Charlie gazed at the man before clearing his throat, "not to be on any ones side, but what if they are right?"

Mr. Wonka sighed heavily, "then I'll accept the blame but a lot of people will accuse blindly without a second thought. I learned that long ago, I don't think I need to say when or why." he smirked as he saw Charlie realizing what he meant.

"So, what are we going to do with all these useless complaints? Surely, these families won't give up until they get their rights." the boy sighed, feeling exhausted just looking up at how many complaints they had.

"I know that, Charlie, but the problem is that if they won't give up then I won't be able to work in my beloved factory. I don't wish to be cooped up in here. But they won't give up. Ugh, why do families have to be so complicated?" Mr. Wonka growled, slamming his head on the desk.

"Normally it's because they care for their children or sometimes they might be too wrapped up in their lives that they don't realize what you were truly doing." Charlie answered, remembering some information on a family much like the ones they met during the tour in a storybook.

Mr. Wonka sighed, his mind trailed off, "if only I could just dump these silly little families on another factory who has time and patient to deal with their issues and sort out their lives unlike me and just let me live in pea-" the male froze, "wait... that's it!" a grin sneaked on his face.

"Mr. Wonka? We aren't actually going to rudely shove these poor families into a random factory's business... right?" the boy wondered.

"Charlie, I need a favour." Mr. Wonka smiled as he finished up writing a very long letter only to fold it up before slipping it inside the envelope, using his tongue to seal it shut, only to pop on a stamp and then wrote an adress. He held it out to Charlie, "give this to the post office would you? Please." the male said, very calm.

Charlie gazed at the adress but couldn't make out Wonka's neat writing, "yes, Mr. Wonka." the boy then ran out. It felt like it had been a whole afternoon when the boy returned, "done. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. You see, Charlie, I've been assisting this factory that not many people like you and me are aware about but they did say they would help if I ever needed them. So I decided to give these families a small vacation to this guy's little factory to hopefully... extend their views." the male smiled.

"But, would they even bother?" Charlie asked, "if they're all complaining about your factory, a vacation in here would be the last thing they want."

"Yes but here's the trick! I put in the letter that if he agrees is to send a letter to all saying that families may come to the factory to vocalize they complaints but in reality they'll be heading over to their new retreat until they've been helped." Mr. Wonka smiled.

"I do hope your plans go well otherwise we'd be in more trouble than a dead man." Charlie gulped.

"I promise you, Charlie, nothing can possibly go wrong. I trust him and he trusts me; I know for sure it will all go as planned!"


End file.
